La Campanella
by Kiah chan
Summary: Depois daquele dia, eu aprendi a gostar daqueles clássicos chatos e irritantes... -SasuSaku-


**La Campanella**

_By Kiah chan_

**Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence, simples assim. (oh, como isso é triste...)

-

-

Aquela sensação de fuga misturada com um ritmo constante dava-me uma vontade colossal de bater a cabeça em alguma coisa dura.

Talvez aquela árvore sirva...

E o Sasuke-kun continuava com os olhos fechados, estirado na grama.

Ao seu lado estava o objeto de meu desejo suicida: Aquele rádio à pilha em seu volume mais alto.

Ah, cadê minhas kunais quando preciso delas?

Voltei a fechar os olhos, deitando novamente na grama.

Como alguém poderia se concentrar com uma música dessas?

O Sasuke-kun conseguia.

Bom, eu não deveria reclamar, apesar do som ensurdecedor e agudo daquele instrumento que, em minha opinião, era repetitivo demais.

Aquele sorriso tranqüilo e a face serena dele me hipnotizavam e faziam com que tudo valesse à pena.

Ele estava tão absorto naquela canção!

Será que se eu chegasse um pouco mais perto dele, ele se importaria?

Bom, não custava tentar, afinal.

E eu me aproximei, quando a música alcançava seus últimos e emocionantes acordes, com os olhos fechados ao rosto do meu objeto de desejo principal.

E ele não notou.

Oh, o alívio!

Então achei que não faria mal se me aproximasse mais ainda de seu pescoço...

Aquele cheiro tão entorpecedor estava me distraindo ainda mais. O perfume, Meu Deus!

Que pefume!

Quando fui me dar conta, já estava com o nariz enterrado em sua pele.

Meus olhos fechados e a minha concentração intensa impediram-me de perceber que a canção irritante já havia finalizado.

E que os tão almejados orbes negros já estavam escancarados.

Só saí daquele momento de transe, quando a voz dele chamou-me suavemente.

Separei-me imediatamente, quebrando qualquer contato de aproximação. Era naqueles momentos que eu queria me suicidar.

Ou afogar a minha cabeça na privada!

Mas estava tão bom!

Voltei meu olhar ao chão, mexendo interruptamente na barra da minha saia.

A voz do Sasuke-kun soou, quebrando aquele silêncio desagradável.

- Você ainda acha essa música irritante, Sakura?

Minha boca crispou por um breve momento, enquanto meu rosto começava a esquentar gradativamente.

Oh, _cadê_ as minhas kunais?!

Ele riu.

Um riso estranho, devia admitir.

Acho que era irônico, combinava mais com a sua personalidade.

Porém eu estava tão nervosa, que o máximo que eu fazia era culpar a música.

Só voltei ao mundo, quando senti duas mãos no meu rosto.

- Continua odiando clássicos? Ou vou ter que me fingir de desmaiado novamente para que você possa se aproximar de mim sem medo?

Como aquele timbre irritantemente provocador me tirava do sério!

Queria não ser uma humana, assim poderia deixar de corar e bater no rosto perfeito que se colocava na minha frente. Afinal, que humana em sã consciência, bateria nele?

- Eu vou fazer você amar clássicos, Sakura!

Foi em um instante.

Apenas um instante, os lábios do Sasuke-kun se encontraram com os meus, fazendo-me perder, outra vez, a noção do mundo.

E como um flash, ele separou-se da minha boca, com seu sorriso típico.

Talvez um pouco diferenciado, já que seu olhar estava disfarçadamente afoito.

- Então?

Nem me dei ao trabalho de responder. Puxei-o novamente para perto de mim, enquanto voltava a procurar seus lábios, como se a minha vida dependesse daquilo.

- Sasuke-kun, eu amo clássicos!

Ele sorriu.

E eu pulei em seu pescoço novamente.

O som irritante de piano voltou a tocar.

Mas nem era tão irritante assim...

Talvez eu consiga ouvir _"La Campanella"_ novamente!

Mas só com o Sasuke-kun do lado, claro!

**Fim.**

_Hoje eu to inspirada 8D_

_Fanfic bobinha, sem pretensão! Temos que aproveitar esse último feriado de alguma maneira, né?_

_Não vão pensar que eu detesto piano, pelo contrário! xD Aliás, "La Campanella" é uma ótima canção! Eu recomendo!_

_Bom, então fica aí uma dica para vocês, gente ;D_

_Ah, se a fanfic valeu à pena, se você quer mandar um "oi" pra sua tia avó, mande uma review /o/_

**Beijos!!**

Kiah, Mercenária-mor de reviews.


End file.
